


Trenches

by clown_king_of_crime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trench warefare, WWI AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clown_king_of_crime/pseuds/clown_king_of_crime
Summary: "I ain't never seen a man die before. I didn't know this would be my reaction."





	Trenches

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this really isn't that much. I'm not much of a writer but I thought I'd give it a try. Constructive criticism is welcomed!

I guess it was good that we started in the war late. I had always wanted America to join the war as early on as we could but now I was regretting ever thinking that. Digging these trenches must have been one of the difficult jobs you could have been given. This trench I had been dumped in was at least 7 feet deep and 6 feet wide. 

I couldn’t see over the edge but I could tell the Germans we’re shooting into no man’s land. It was loud as hell on a hot day. We hadn’t been sent up yet, and I was hoping we wouldn’t be. The Germans sure were good at gunning down us Americans. 

“Maybe heading out would be good for me, though,” I thought, as I stepped over a dying soldier. “This trench sure isn’t having any positive impacts on my health.” 

The dying man grabbed hold of my leg as I stepped past. I paused momentarily. He hadn’t been shot. He was just sick. Sick and no one could help him. All the docs did around here was cut off arms and legs that had been shot into. Nothing was done to help the sick and dying. I almost felt bad, but I didn’t know the man. Gradually, his grip on my leg began to weaken. He softly spoke a few words in French and his eyes rolled back. His hand fell to the mud. 

“I ain’t never seen a man die before,” I looked up. A man from my regiment was standing before me, cradling his gun. His name was Jonathan. “I didn’t know this would be my reaction.” He slowly took his eyes off of the dead man and looked up to me. “I don’t feel nothin’, J. Nothin’.”

I then realized I didn’t feel anything either. A man had just died and I didn’t feel anything. Nothing at all. “Maybe it’s just one of the effects of war?” I wondered aloud.

“I guess…” Jonathan agreed. 

I smiled softly. “I’m sure it’ll go away once we get home. You got a family, Jon?”

“Just a Ma and a Pop over in Georgia. We ain’t been here that long, but I sure do miss them.” We started walking back down through the trench to join the others at the other end. “You gotta family, J?”

“Wife and kid.” I stated simply. “We don’t have a lot of money back in Gotham. I’m sending most of my pay back to them.” 

“Sorry ‘bout that…” Jon said, apologetically. “I heard it’s hard to get a good job there. Y’either gotta be a real good businessman like them Wayne people, or y’gotta be a super criminal. Gotham’s one o’ the most crime filled cities on the east coast, yanno.”

“Oh, I know.”   
“Ya, well anyways,” He paused awkwardly. “What were you tryin’ to work as in Gotham?” He asked sincerly.

“Comedian,” I stopped walking. “A failed comedian…”

“Ah, cheer up J! I’m sure y’aren’t that bad. How bout you tell me and the guys a joke once we get there?”

I hesitated. I hadn’t told a joke in over a year. I had promised myself that I would avoid comedy at all costs. No one had ever laughed at my jokes. They only laughed at me like I was the joke. 

Jonathan noticed my hesitation and patted me on the back. “Hey, s’alright. Y’don’t gotta.” He flashed me a quick smile. “Now c’mon. Yer gonna sink in the mud.” He started his way down the trench again. 

I sighed and ran a hand through my brown hair. It was going to be a long couple of days down here.


End file.
